


at least i get to go places

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Most of the time, Demetra only visits her brother to make fun of him.
Relationships: Demetra & The Guy (Spy Kids)
Kudos: 5





	at least i get to go places

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how.... the guy and demetra are both important npcs in game over....
> 
> What if... siblings........

"How about you remind me why you're here?" The Guy spoke, waiting in the hidden tunnels outside of Level 5.

"Father doesn't have anything for me to do yet, so I will remain here to bother you until Juni and his friends arrive," Demetra smiled, kicking the rock she was sitting on with the heels of her boots.

He blinked at her and then looked back at the door to Level 5. "Fine, just please be quiet."

"What? Do you want to _brood_ in peace?" She teased, "I guess I can go knock out another beta tester or two in the Arena of Misfortune while you're doing this!"

"Go ahead," The Guy waved her off, yet she only laughed.

"How long have you been sitting here, dear brother?"

He was growing tired of her antics. "I have no need to listen to you, Demetra."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he messed up her hair. She yelled in protest and pushed back at him.

"I'm too tall for you to get to me!" The Guy laughed and she huffed in annoyance.

"I wish I could ruin your perfect hair," She grumbled.

He crossed his arms, "I have the more important job _by far_. I need the perfect hair."

"Says the one who sits here all day! I at least get to go places!"

He opened his mouth to retort, but an alert went off and cut him off.

Demetra sighed. "Oh. Father wants me back. At least I'll be doing something, unlike you," She was grinning devilishly. "See you later, _The Guy._ " She vanished into code and the area was suddenly quiet.

Up until a few moments later when a group of Beta Testers entered the caves, fighting over Level 5 and 'The Guy.'

Well, there was his cue.

**Author's Note:**

> oahsjzhhx ty for reading
> 
> heres my [Tumblr](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com)


End file.
